Pecar
by Xsaid
Summary: Maadara, ese condenado revolucionador de hormonas que ya creías extintas,la cuestión es que con esos pantalones de uniforme tan ajustados al trasero y al bien marcado paquete, no puedes desviar la vista de ahí a pesar de estar en mitad de un examen.
1. Nadies es perfecto

**Pecar

* * *

**

Nadie dijo nunca que ser profesor fuera fácil, para ti no lo es, estar rodeado de adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas, con las facciones aún de niños pero con el cuerpo de adultos, con esos chicos sexys de voces roncas debido al cambio hormonal... Sí, es más de lo que puedes soportar.

Eres el profesor de inglés de ultimo grado de la secundaria Konoha y no hay otra cosa que más te guste que ir a clase y no por el buen ambiente y las distracciones propias de una escuela no, te encanta porque es ahí y solo ahí donde puedes verle.

Maadara, el próximo cabeza del gran clan Uchiha, ese condenado revolucionador de hormonas que ya creías extintas, bueno tampoco es que seas tan viejo pero hacía mucho tiempo desde que sentías algo así.

Y pensar que tu adolescencia la pasaste persiguiendo faldas hasta casarte con una mujer bella y amable y tener un adorado hijito de apenas tres años tan parecido a ti de pequeño...

Pero esa no es la cuestión, la cuestión es que con esos pantalones de uniforme tan ajustados al trasero y al bien marcado paquete, no puedes desviar la vista de ahí a pesar de estar en mitad de un examen.

Te gusta imaginarte a tu alumno vestido solo con la chaqueta azul del uniforme y unos boxers amarillos de llamas rojas, luego Maadara se sienta sobre tu mesa y te abre las piernas, te agachas bajo la mirada lujuriosa de esos ojos negros y lames su miembro sobre el calzoncillo, alzándolo poco a poco mientras que la respiración del otro se agita y te toma de los cabellos indicándole más.

"_¡Ey contrólate! Estás en mitad de un examen" _te riñes. Oh pero eso no sirve para nada y como no te controles vas a terminar con una potente erección entre los pantalones y no quieres que tus alumnos te vean excitado ¿o sí? Después de todo es una escuela masculina, quizás dentro de algunos años mixta.

Cuando has recogido los exámenes no has podido evitar rozar vuestros dedos y él te ha mirado como un noble mira a un plebeyo, aunque bueno eso es lo que sois, pero con ello solo ha logrado aumentar tu sed de él.

¿Qué ha pasado con el Minato responsable, marido ejemplar al igual que padre cariñoso? Por supuesto que sigues queriendo a tu familia y tu amor por tu hijo es irracional pero de ahí no pasa, ya no sientes pasión cuando amas a tu mujer, los pechos que ahora ocupan tus manos, más por costumbre que por gusto, no te satisfacen, te imaginas un tórax fuerte y fibroso, no carne suave y redondeada. Cuando diriges tus dedos a su sexo te imaginas otra entrada diferente y no puedes evitar desviarlos hasta ahí y penetrar con firmeza esa parte de su cuerpo que esperas virgen.

Abres los ojos y le ves ahí tumbado, con los ojos entrecerrados de placer y con una mueca arrogante en la cara que te calienta, sus fuertes brazos rodean tu cuello y le obliga a fundirte en un beso con él, un beso hambriento y lujurioso como nunca has experimentado, suspiras porque tu vello se ha puesto de punta y sientes una gran emoción en tu interior, metes el tercer dedo y sus piernas musculosas rodean tu cintura atrayéndote hacia él con fuerza, está preparado para ello y tú no dudas en introducirte poco a poco en él, te gruñe con dolor y placer entremezclados.

Su interior te apresa con firmeza a la vez que te succiona y te rechaza al mismo tiempo, por el momento no te mueves, sabes que si lo haces te correrás con fuerza y no quieres que esto termine tan pronto. Sales despacio y entras con fuerza deslizando vuestros cuerpos y haciendo que su cabeza choque con la pared, él gime roncamente en tu oído al igual que tú le susurras obscenidades mientras te relames los labios con deseo y placer.

Las siguientes penetraciones se hacen más austeras porque él te pide que le dés duro, que no es una muñequita de porcelana delicada, ¡por dios, nunca has pensado eso! Te muerdes los labios y te inclinas para unir vuestros labios en el beso orgásmico, es una sensación demasiado fuerte para un ser humano, llenas su interior de tu semilla pero te sorprendes algo al no notar su humedad entre vuestros cuerpos, entonces abres los ojos y ves con frustración el cuerpo exhausto de tu esposa bajo tu piel.

Te deslizas a su lado con la respiración entrecortada y notas el olor del tabaco inundar la habitación, lo has vuelto a hacer, has vuelto a fantasear con él mientras lo hacías con Kushina.

[...]

Cuando entregas los exámenes y te sientas en tu sillón esperando a que tus alumnos terminen de revisarlos y te los devuelvan. Pasa la hora de clase antes de darte cuenta, pides los exámenes y los alumnos los llevan hasta tu mesa donde los dejan desordenados, chasqueas la lengua molesto. Una mano te sujeta la muñeca y al levantar tu vista para enfrentar al dueño de semejante acción desconsiderada te encuentras con unos ojos oscuros que te miran con odio.

**-¿Por qué he suspendido? **-te reclama.

-**Tienes la nota que te mereces **-le contestas intimidándole con la mirada.

-**Creo que no lo entiende **_**Minato-sensei **_-pronuncia con interés- **necesito aprobar este examen.**

-**Estudia más para la recuperación **-le contestas.

Te levantas de tu silla para dirigirte al baño de profesores antes de almorzar con tus compañeros pero de un empujón te ves contra la pared y todas tus cosas en el suelo. Maadara te agarra del cuello de la camisa con fuerza impidiendo tu posible intento de escape mientras inclina la cabeza en tu dirección con el ceño fruncido, claramente enfadado, te resulta curioso el que a pesar de su edad casi te sobrepase en altura.

-**Esto que estás haciendo no está bien, puedo tomar medidas **-le adviertes.

Tienes miedo de que tu amiguito se alce sin tu permiso solo por su cercanía.

-**Lo que usted hace tampoco está bien _Minato-sensei_** -susurra con ironía- **¿cree que no me he dado cuenta de cómo me mira? Eso no está bien, puedo acusarle de pederasta **_**sensei**_ -amenaza en susurros tranquilos.

-**No sabes de que estás hablando, suéltame antes de que hagas alguna tontería.**

**-¿Una como esta? **-te pregunta mientras posiciona una de sus piernas entre las tuyas y roza tu entrepierna con su rodilla- **¿o como esta?** -pregunta de nuevo antes de deslizar sus labios a tu cuello y marcarlo con un mordisco que te hace jadear- **¿y bien? -**pregunta expectante.

Le miras con los ojos entrecerrados intentando averiguar sus intenciones, no vas a permitir que juegue contigo, apreta más el agarre y gruñes, sí, te has rendido. Ladeas tu cabeza y te acercas lentamente a sus labios mientras le miras desafiante y poco después los unes, poco tiempo después vuestras lenguas ya están luchando por el control. Nunca has pensado en él como alguien que se rinda a la primera pero siempre te ha gustado dominar fieras.

-**No pienses que aquí el ritmo lo marcas tú** -te avisa.- **si quieres más, apruébame**. -te chantajea.

Se separa de ti dejándote excitado y anhelante por más, él se arregla las ropas y te muestra una sonrisa enseñándote su perfecta dentadura para luego marcharse por la puerta como si nada. ¿Le vas a dejar hacer con tigo lo que quiera? Bueno si es él te da igual ir al infierno porque ya estás destinado de todas formas, no hay perdón parala gente como tú.

-**Sí, no hay perdón para la gente como yo **-sonríes mientras cambias el 40% a un 90%.

Ya luego te enfrentarás con el mismísimo creador, después de todo, los humanos hemos nacido para pecar.

* * *

**Mikochan92: **este ONESHOT lo he creado porque me apetecía un MinaMaadaMina. Sobre si habrá continuación, el siguiente es un MaadaItaMaada, ahí se aclarán dudas pero no se si aré una continuación en si de su historia. Para los que esteís siguiendo HumanVampirE decir que actualizaré a principios de enero y Destino lo actualizo ahora mismo.


	2. El hombre tropieza dos veces

**El hombre cae dos veces en la misma piedra**

Nunca has pensado que tu sobrino te pudiera atraer de otra forma que no fuese la del cariño de un familiar, realmente no te habías planteado que algo así pudiera suceder con sangre de tu sangre. Imagínate lo que diría tu hermano y toda tu familia si se percataran de tus miradas deseosas, de tus sueños húmedos, de tus pasiones insatisfechas.

Ciertamente no saldría nada bueno de eso y te preguntas si él tuvo esa clase de carcome dentro de su cabeza cada vez que te observaba en clase, aquel fue un momento de tu juventud en la que querías experimentar y Minato no era un mal partido, tenía un tremendo trasero que te gustaba perforar, te encantaba tentarle después de las clases y luego marcharte dejándole agotado, pero ese tiempo ya ha pasado.

Ahora te debates con tus más bajos deseos, quieres poseer ese cuerpo que tanto se parece al tuyo, quieres someter a esa fiera que destila orgullo, quieres que él te pertenezca y el hombre de tus pensamientos no es otro más que Itachi. Uchiha Itachi, el heredero de la empresa de tu hermano, el condenado manipulador que te trae de cabeza con ese pelo largo negro y sedoso, esa voz suave pero demandante, esos ojos aún más fríos y perversos que los tuyos… ¿Pero que puede salir de todo ello? No hay sentimientos de amor entre vosotros, dudas de que él los tenga para alguien que no sea su pequeño hermano de apenas ocho años.

Por eso, mientras conduces el Mercedes de vuelta a la casa familiar, intentas hablar con él a pesar de que solo te responde con monosílabos y cortas pero concisas frases y realmente ya no se te ocurre nada para hacerle saber de forma sutil tus intenciones. Te sorprendes cuando te pide que le compres un helado, a pesar de sus casi diecisiete años sigue siendo algo niño, piensas. Itachi no te sonríe cuando se lo das, tampoco lo agradece de alguna forma, es como si estuvieses obligado a complacerle y una vez más piensas si Minato se sintió así alguna vez contigo.

Todas tus cavilaciones se esfuman al ver como Itachi lame con lentitud ese condenado helado de nata, la cual, medio derretida, se desliza rabiosa por la comisura de sus finos labios. Dios ¿Por qué te hace esto? Comienzas a imaginarte que no es eso lo que Itachi se come si no otra cosa, una cosa que ha comenzado a cobrar vida bajo esos pantalones poco ajustados de lino que llevas puestos, de pronto la corbata te ahoga y sientes que tus manos se deslizan suavemente por la superficie del volante, signo de la sudoración a la que te enfrentas. Le miras disimuladamente y ves que Itachi te analiza por el rabillo del ojo mientras lame con una sonrisa juguetona lo que queda de helado, luego se introduce los dedos dentro de la boca, poco a poco sin dejar de mirarte y tú tienes que dar un volantazo para evitar el coche con el que te ibas a chocar.

Exhalas con alivio y cansancio viendo como tu mente está cediendo a tus lujuriosas fantasías, falta poco para llegar a la casa y rezas internamente para que tu autocontrol aguante y no saltes sobre él, pero el atasco de la autovía no te lo pone nada fácil, sobre todo con esa cosa viscosa que acaba de manchar tus pantalones, un momento… miras tu entrepierna confundido, en ningún momento has alcanzado el orgasmo pero entonces ¿qué es eso blanco?, mojas un dedo y lo chupas con el ceño fruncido, comprobando que se trata de helado, enseguida miras a Itachi pidiendo una explicación, el cual solo te devuelve una mueca inocente pero de mirada perversa. Conoces muy bien esos ojos, tú has usado esa treta mucho antes de que él siquiera naciera, sospechas, Itachi quiere algo y sabe que lo va a conseguir.

—**Lo siento, el coche botó** —se disculpa con una sonrisa.

Alzas una ceja y le miras incrédulo, sospechas lo que quiere pero no piensas ser tú el que caiga en su juego, luego le sonríes malévolamente haciendo que él se sonroje levemente y aparte la mirada avergonzado, todavía sigue siendo un niño.

— **¿Qué pretendes?** —le interrogas.

Itachi vuelve a mirarte, esta vez con burla en su cara, como si ya diera por hecho que tú lo sabes y tú sabes que él lo sabe, aun así, aguardas su respuesta.

—**Nada **—sonríe.

— **¿Debo recordarte que yo también he sido joven?** —le preguntas.

Itachi solo sonríe más y tú le imitas. Con tus veinticinco años estás convencido de que eres un maldito pederasta y además incestuoso, vuelves a mirar al pasado.

— **¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo me miras, tío?** —te pregunta sin dejar de sonreír.

Pero antes de que puedas replicar algo, recuerdas que esa jugada tú ya la hiciste y sabes por dónde van los tiros, tienes ventaja. Coges un pañuelo de la guantera central para limpiarte los pantalones cuando él te sujeta de la muñeca antes de posarlo sobre la mancha.

—**Ya lo hago yo** —te dice.

Inmediatamente Itachi se desabrocha el cinturón y se agacha en dirección a tu entrepierna, la cual salta de alegría al sentir su boca a tan poca distancia de ella, tragas duro y le observas, esperando algo, lo que sea, pero que se mueva. Un lento y profundo roce ahí te hace gruñir, su lengua está limpiando todo lo que ha manchado y tú mente se colapsa totalmente cuando oyes el ruido de una cremallera. La sientes, fría pero cálida al mismo tiempo ¿o es tu propio deseo? No lo sabes y tampoco te importa porque Itachi ha sacado al león de su jaula y ya no puedes redimirte, le acaricias el cogote y tu sobrino no tarda nada en darle la bienvenida a tu gusano con su agujero caliente y húmedo, te sabe a gloria y te olvidas completamente de todos los prejuicios, de que estás en una autovía en mitad de un atasco e incluso de la mujer del coche de al lado que mira sin cohibirse.

Se te olvida que Itachi es su sobrino cuando la traga totalmente, haciendo que jadees y aprietes su cabeza sobre ella, le marcas el ritmo, lento y profundo, sintiendo su legua recorrer tu organismo, sus dientes atrapar tu cordura, sus gemidos roncos gorgoreando en su garganta, luchado por salir fuera.

Entonces sientes que tu respiración se agita, que tu cuerpo hormiguea y que tu erección se retrae en su garganta, te agarras al volante con fuerza y con la otra mano le obligas a que se la trague entera. Y de pronto te liberas. Es una sensación muy fuerte, raya el dolor con el placer, sientes el cuerpo pesado y tu respiración se templa poco a poco, tus brazos se relajan y tu cabeza cae contra el asiento, boqueando para oxigenar. Entonces Itachi se incorpora y ves como se traga los restos de tu eyaculación, se abrocha el cinturón y simplemente dice:

—**Arranca ya, los coches llevan rato protestando.**

No te has dado cuenta, pero acabas de caer en su juego y a partir de ahora las cosas van a ser distintas, solo tienes que darte cuenta de cómo piensa un Uchiha. Negocios, placer, da igual como se nombre, el resultado es el mismo; tú pierdes.

Miras al pasado de nuevo, recordando la sincera sonrisa de Minato, la cual se desvaneció después de que destrozaras su familia; su mujer le abandonó después de que el supuesto "acoso" saliera a la luz, viste su tristeza e impotencia al ver a su hijo llorar al despedirse, pero sobre todo, viste su miedo al ver que perdía lo único que le quedaba en esa vida que no era otra cosa que su empleo y recuerdas sus ojos apagados antes de saltar de la azotea de la escuela.

Entonces te planteas si ocurrirá lo mismo en este caso, pero cuando Itachi te besa antes de bajarse, todo se te olvida y vas directo a la horca aunque tú no lo sepas, porque la oscuridad de su mirada te tiene cegado, ¿pero qué importa ya, si las puertas del cielo están cerradas para ti? Nada después de lo que hiciste te puede salvar ya, porque los humanos hemos nacido para errar, por algo dicen que caemos dos veces en la misma piedra.

* * *

**Joker:** aquí está la continuación, pobre Minato snif, pero bueno, ya veis que voy terminando lo que tengo pendiente, gracias por los comentarios y saludos.

¿Por qué no actualizo HumanVampirE?

_Pues es sencillo, tardo en escribir cada cap. unas cinco horas y no es broma, con los exámenes no he tenido tiempo ningún finde para ponerme a ello plenamente y no quiero joder la trama, además si no escribo el cap. del tirón no me gusta hacerlo. Por eso, estos días que he tenido algo de tiempo libre, me he dedicado a terminar las cosas cortillas que tengo pendientes. Las dos últimas que subí, las tenía escritas desde hace tiempo, las modifiqué y corregí y las subí, ahora mismo solo me dedico a Betar a una autora, terminar una historia que está en el clímax y pensar algo bueno para el siguiente cap. de HumanvampirE._


End file.
